Slendrina's Baby
Slendrina's Baby is Slendrina's son and an antagonist in Granny: Chapter Two. Appearance In Slendrina: Asylum, The Baby has a wide gaping mouth, and has missing eyes, but he can still see you, probably by smell. Not much of his body is seen in the game as it is kept in a bloodied wrapping blanket. It has no hair and its skin is pinkish-red, similar to his mother. In Child of Slendrina and Granny: Chapter Two, the newborn is more grown up. His body is now a reddish-grey color, it has pale white eyes with no pupils, a gaping mouth, and long twisted disproportionate limbs which make him walk like a spider. Appearances Slendrina: Asylum In Slendrina: Asylum, The Baby can be heard crying anywhere the Player goes. It is found lying on a table wrapped in a bloodied blanket with a light above it and also makes an appearance in the ending cutscene. It cannot attack the player and doesn't affect gameplay. Child Of Slendrina In Child Of Slendrina, The Baby returns and is now an antagonist. He can be found in the bottom level of the house crawling around and acts similar to his mother. Granny: Chapter Two The Baby appears as a sort of pet, similar to the Spider but has a more lively movement. Prior to Version 1.0, he also appeared as a painting decor on the ground floor of the house, near the stairs. The Baby lives in the Baby Room, which is part of the exterior closed patio. As to how and why he is there is currently unknown. The Baby occupies the area beyond the sewage canal, walking in and out the cage, sleeping on the corner and ringing a bell attached near the door if he is hungry. When this happens, Granny will come and feed The Baby a piece of meat. If the player sneaks meat onto the empty plate nearby, the child will approach and eat it which takes about five seconds before reverting to its original self. He bites the player if he/she comes to close to him which knocks them down temporarily, forcing to them to drop their item and applies limb effect while moving. Also, using the Shotgun or Stun Gun will prove fatal for the toddler, and doing so, his mother Slendrina will appear as a ghostly disembodied head above his corpse wailing for him. This makes Grandpa and Granny turn angry with their eyes spark red, similarly the effects of holding the teddy in Granny, and hunt the player, homing to their location immediately. Trivia *The Baby biting the player is one of the few sounds that Grandpa can hear. *When the Baby is knocked out by the Player, the heartbeat will also sound that both Grandpa and Granny have turned angry with their eyes glowing red, similar to while holding a teddy or having the Spider or Crow killed in the first game. **However, unlike the first game, while both Granny and Grandpa are knocked out and the Player has killed The Baby, the heartbeat will not sound. * Just like Granny and Grandpa, the Player can't technically kill the Baby. However, unlike the grandparents, who will respawn after a period of time, shooting the Baby will cause him unconscious until the Player gets knocked out and the Baby will wake up on the next day. DVloper explained on his Twitter that the Child needs more time to recover. * There was a glitch when the Baby gets shot, he starts walking as a dead child. This was patched in version 1.0.1. ** This shows proof how Slendrina has a child during the Slendrina Series. Gallery The_Child.jpg|The newborn as he appears in Slendrina: Asylum. Aphotoofthechild.jpg|The newborn's photo which appears in Child of Slendrina and Slendrina the Forest dizad.jpg|Slendrina's child as he appears in the child of Slendrina IMG 1097 (2).PNG|The child in the large patio Screenshot 20191031-185046.png|The child from far view Category:Characters Category:Granny: Chapter Two Category:Hazards Category:Unrealistic Things Category:Grandpa's House Category:Antagonists